The forgotten flower
by Smerup100
Summary: 2 weeks after the war and Sakura has to take care of the not so dead Hokages, while everyone seem to forget about her. Sadly Kurama and his follower seem to be following her and how did she end up with the fox contract?
1. Chapter 1

The war had ended just 2 weeks ago and Sakura was not really sure what to feel about it. Don't get it wrong she was thankful that she didn't have to watch so many unnecessary deaths… However, she hardly needed she never even seen as a hero like Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi hell even Karin was seen more as a hero than her. No one even seems to remember that it was Sakura who saved them from death's door most of the time... And when people talked about team 7 it was _"Kakashi truly is amazing learning how to master the Sharingan without being an Uchiha." "Naruto was so brave he really saved us all"_ or _"Sasuke is so handsome! Just like his teammates!"_ _"Who is their last teammate?"_

As they got home Sakura was sent to take care of the not so dead Hokages by Tsunade who proudly told her grandfather how Sakura was her daughter, she had smiled at that. Hiruzen and Sakura had spent days talking about the past and future, how Sakura was thinking about leaving Konoha and built a house on natural grounds and heal anyone and everyone who need her help.

The elder man had always been understanding and understood that Sakura felt unwanted, unappreciated, unloved and forgotten. He had even seen it himself and was disappointed. Sakura knew this and was thankful he didn't say anything about it. But Sakura was fully aware of the pity looks sent her way.

Sakura didn't really care much or that was right until she realise that team 7 went on missions with Karin instead of her because she was too important to the village, heh right. Sakura was all too aware that she was forgotten, she smiled bitterly at the first and second Hokage and for the first time the second Hokage talked to her "How long are you going to let the villager step on you?"

Sakura looked at the white-haired man before singing low looking over at the man" I gave my word to Huruzen-Sama and that was to protect this village at all cost, I am only a tool for my Hokage to use and that alone should be more than enough! Not only that but my life belong to the village no matter what" when Sakura said it, she felt happy that it came out far stronger than she felt.

The first Hokage looked over at her sadly slowly shaking his head, before joining the conversation "Tobi didn't ask you to kill or hurt anyone, but maybe telling someone would help?" he asked clearly trying to help.

Sakura turned to look at the first Hokage, he had only looked to be around late 20ies, but she knew better, Sakura was fully aware of how wise he was, however, as she narrowed her eyes at him and glanced at him like he had just asked her to killed her best friend, Sakura only faintly realise that the other 2 Hokages had joined the room now.

"I can hardly complain since I'm still alive and breathing" she growled out at him, clearly anything but happy with him.

"I have seen so many die and so many broken families" before she looked away remembering all the broken lover, children, wives and husbands when she had told them the bad news

"I have no family left to care for, I don't have any teammates, my sensei never gave me the time of day anyway and I can hardly say I have any friends either" she smiled bitterly at him before standing proudly in front of him with a fake smile in place.

"That hardly matter now since I don't feel anything now, but then I just follow the ninja rule right? So why to bother with nice talk now when it already too late" Sakura nodded at him before side stepping him and on her way out making a clear statement that this conversation was over. As Sakura past the two last Hokages on her way out she nodded at them before walking out the door.

As Sakura walked out the door she felt the cold morning air softly hit her, she stood there for a moment or two before walking toward the neat green forest. Sakura was not really sure what made her go to the forest to begin with since she hardly went there was something drawn in by some unknown force, she was just hoping it would not be anything bad.

After walking for 2 hours, Sakura was beginning to wonder if she had gone mad or that was right until she heard small wimps of pain, and the doctor in her just couldn't leave whatever was hurting alone.

Sakura looked down at the hurt red fox for a long time it kind of reminded her of Kurama, with the long ears and tail as well as the black strips from the eyes that went up to the ears.

Sakura slowly made her way over to the hurt fox while softly and slowly saying "Don't worry little friend I only want to help you"

The fox seems to understand that she didn't mean any harm and let her closer but still held a close eye on her just in case. Sakura began talking out loud again just to occupy herself from the fox's hard glance.

"You know, you kind of remind off Kurama or as some still call him Kyuubi personally I like to call him by his given name" Sakura smiled warmly at the memories no one really knew, but Sakura and Kurama got to spend alt of time together and got really close.

That seems to get the fox to look at her in interests at that comment, before opening its mount

"You seem to know my boss little vixen?" the fox asked eagerly, Sakura, on the other hand, fell flat on her bottom by the surprise that the fox could talk, more surprising the fox seem to know Kurama before slowly nodding not trusting her voice at the moment.

The fox didn't seem to mind that much before continuing talking "my name is Ku! In return for helping me I will give you the fox contract" He said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! it took me so long! ~ I had a lot to do!**

* * *

As Sakura looked down at the fox before her, she began to wonder if maybe there was something wrong with her? Surely her imagination was getting the better of her, right? Yes, Sakura choose that it was simply because she was missing Kurama's company…?

Yes, right, Sakura was just lonely and Ku was just her imagination she concluded happily. Right until he voiced his opinion again much to Sakura's dismay.

"What is your name little vixen?" the fox asked a little too eager and happy, really it made her warnings bells go off in her head. It was moments like this she should keep her big mouth shu-

"My name is Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you Ku" Sakura answered automatic before she even got a chance to think. She would blame that on Tsunade and all those stupid meetings she had to attend, simply because she was the Hokage's apprentice.

But even Sakura knew that was just a paretic excuse, Ku simply made her feel needed and wanted again. In a way, he made her kind of happy…

It was, however, the feral smile that seems only to become bigger and more deadly from each passing second that sent chills down her spine.

-Timeline-

Sakura grumbled to herself as she made her way back knowing that the fourth Hokage aka. Minato would love to see his son and could only do so when she had deemed him good enough to go.

So, why was the irritating fox still following her? She was beginning to believe that Naruto was getting his stubbornness from the damn fox, not his father. Just as Sakura began to see her house Ku was done being ignored.

"Vixen, your name is already in the scroll there is no going back now" Why did Ku sound so smug? Saying it like she should just give up and give in already, heh, right if there was anything Sakura was known for it was her will of iron (fire). Maybe if she didn't answer him he would leave her alone? That was not very likely with how lucky she had been up until now. Sakura was cursing Tsunade to hell and back for giving Sakura her bad luck.

Sakura didn't even bother trying to get the fox off when he jumped up on her shoulder. She could only ask Kami what she had done to deserve this. Just as she didn't do anything when Minato opened the door for her, looking at her with relief before it turned into curiosity as he eyed the small fox that was only a little bit bigger than a house cat.

"Mind moving so I can come inside?" Sakura asked or more like demanded angrily, all the Hokages had seen what happen with an angry and moody Sakura. Last time that was also the first time, it was just after the war had ended where Naruto had been his stupid old self by pissing the young doctor off so much that it ended up with him having five broken ribs, a concussion, broken nose and a lot of new bruises that Kurama was not helping him heal. Anyway long story short from that day and on no one ever messed with her again.

Minato quickly moved aside knowing that Sakura's temper was even worse than both Tsunade's and his lovely and sadly dead wife Kushina's temper combined. Now see that was truly something to fear he would rather fight Kumara, hell even Madara any day over facing a mad Sakura. Just thinking about it made him lose all color in his face.

Minato could tell that Sakura wasn't just mad, no, she had passed that stage shortly after getting the knowledge that she now owned the stupid fox contract, Sakura was furies now. He did, however, not want to be the one to she would vent it out on, he like his face and body just the way he was, thank you very much.

As Sakura slow dragged her feet into the living room where the other Hokages was, she turned to glance at every single one of them before cursing her luck all over again only for Ku to make it worse.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my vixen's room?" Ku growled out trying his best to be scary. But only ended up looking more fluffy and cuter than before, and from the looks of the others in the room, it seems that they thought the same thing too, since the first Hokage began laughing out loud.

The little fox looked so sad that he couldn't even scare those people away that were in his vixen home and to make matters even worse that brown haired man just laugh at him! Ku now looked so sad like he could begin to cry any minute now, after all, how could he get Sakura to agree with him if he couldn't even scare the men out of her house? Ku's sad look only seems to make Sakura bad mood even worse as she finally snap "Leave the damn fox alone!"

The first Hokage's laughter died at that outburst instantly while Ku looked over at the pink vixen with newfound respect and happiness, he had been right when giving her the fox contract! Sakura, however, was not as happy seeing that she just yelled at the god of shinobis or that smug look that stupid fox had on his face… great.

Before much else could be said or do anything Minato came back in holding a cup of black coffee in one hand and in the other hand a treat of sweets while kindly asking her to sit down. Sakura was really beginning to like the blond man. But Sakura easily liked anyone who offered her sweets.

As Sakura sat down Ku was in her lap before she could even blink, while giving her a cheeky smile… Just like Naruto used to… Sakura unconsciously petted Ku on the head while eating some sweets, while ignoring the funny looks she was getting. If they thought she was going to say anything they were sadly mistaking, but, it did not stop the feeling of dead from showing its ugly head when Tobirama asked the question.

"Mind telling us, how you got your hands on a talking fox?"


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the new capture hope you like it!

* * *

Tobirama remembered the first time he had seen the little woman, at first, he had been surprised to see a ninja with _pink_ hair, _pink_. It had left him wondering how she had survived so long with that ridiculous hair color, really, did all Kunoichi look like this now?

However the moment her tiny fist had made contact with one of the monsters, Tobirama got to see what she truly had to offer. It was no surprise why she could get away with that stupid hair color when she could break mountains with her bare hands. Not to comment on the fire in her eyes, never had he ever seen anyone with so much determination, not even his elder brother, Hashirama, had that much fire in his eyes when he talked about peace or Konoha.

She did, however, not stop surprise him there. When there was a small break in the fighting, his crimson eyes catch a shot sight of pink right before it despaired into the medical tent. Thinking that something was wrong with her he followed after cruises what had happened to her, after all, it would be such a shame to lose her great talent and potential.

When he first came inside he had to do a double take, there she stood with pride, self-confident and seriousness only a person who was in their right element could give off. Helping all the wounded ninjas, he stood off to the side of the tent watching her go into multiples surgeries, healing broken bones and take out the poison.

The only moment he didn't look at her was when Hashirama entered the tent with Tsunade in tow. Hashirama had been then first one to notice Tobirama with one raised an eyebrow before he followed the direction Tobi was looking. Something told him his elder brother was up to no good with the smile that slowly made its way on his face.

Luckily before Hashirama could do anything Tsunade was all over the poor girl yelling about how she should take the time to heal and not waste her Charka. And that moment Tobirama found out her name was _Sakura_ , of course, it had to Sakura the hair should have been a dead giveaway.

Much to Tsunade's dismay, the young doctor seemed to disagree with her, really it sure was assuming to watch. Tobirama simply contoured to watch them right until two blonds came in. They looked awfully alike the fourth Hokage and most likely his son _Naruto_.

That little _brat_ who had supposedly befriended Kyuubi, Tobirama flowed that child was nothing but an idiot… Kind of like his brother, nothing but idiots. Tobirama just watched irritated by as _Naruto_ began to complain about her working too much.

It was painfully obvious that the _kid_ was cussing on her mostly from the way he followed her like some pathetic lovesick puppy. When Tobirama's patience was finally reaching its limited or that was right until he saw the demon fox walking over to Sakura before saying something softly to her he couldn't hear. Whatever the fox said worked since she bowed her head in defeat and began to walk towards the opening of the tent.

-Timeline-

They had won the war, Sakura had amazingly helped her two useless teammates, Tobirama felt proud of her. Here was a ninja who went aginst anything a good ninja should be or do, kami she had even come from a civil family and not a ninja family from what he could understand of what Tsunade said.

When the first week went by it was obvious as day and night that Sakura was not being treated the way she deserved. Minato-san had been the first one to asked and drop the bomb on her "ne, Sakura-Chan do you mind telling us a bit about yourself?".

His red eyes easily catch the way her body shift and how she got a faraway look that turned from embarrassment to angry to hurt and disappointment back to anger and then nothing?

"I did not come from a family of ninjas, in fact, they hated ninjas so much that when I said I wanted to become a ninja..." He watched the way her small hands was shaking a bit or the way her voice had a small ring to it.

"They disown me and sent me on the street... I had to ask for help from the Hokage to help me live on my own... My team never knew, they never cared anyway" Tobirama just watch on as she got up and left the table with stiff shoulders. It was easy to tell this was hard for her to talk about and that his old student was an important person in her life. Sakura hadn't talked to any of them for that day.

Tobirama was not a social person by nature and did therefore not feel the need to be around people even more so after coming back to live. Sakura, however, seems to live and breath though the people around her. It was like watching a beautiful soft flower wither away under the harsh wind and cruel leaves that took all the sun. He preferred to watch people and not mind himself in others business that had absolutely nothing to do with him. That, however, didn't mean that he could and would say his opinion on the matter and be honest about it even if it hurt them.

-Timeline-

So here he was looking at the same small woman who had a _talking_ fox sitting in her lap looking up at her like she was its everything. Really the fox had only been here for less than 5 minutes but it was already irritating him. So it was him who had asked her the question of what that fox was doing here, okay, maybe it had come out a bit harder then he would have liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura looked at Tobirama blinking once, twice. Out of all of them did she not expect Tobi to be the first to ask her about Ku. She had understood if it had been Minato or the first, after all, they had both fought the Kyuubi. Maybe even Hiruzen would have asked out of worry for her.

"Sakura-Hime-Sama does not have any reason to answer anything you say mortal," the fox said impatiently from her lap having had enough of Sakura's frozen form and waiting to be petted again. She had hit a nice spot behind his ear he could not reach himself, it had been bliss when she scratch right there and he just couldn't wait for it any longer.

Tobirama, however, did not seem very happy about the answer or the fact that the fox had more or less dismissed him. But Tobi was an adult so instead of saying anything childish back to the damn mutt, he went for glancing at it with killer instinct hoping it would burn to ashes.

Sakura was just sitting and looking at Tobirama before she slowly turned her glance towards the other Minato tried to smile at her, but, it looked a bit force and made it obvious that he was not satisfied with the answer either but wouldn't press her for more.

"His name is Ku," she said with a small voice, not giving anything else away. She looked down at Ku who in return looked up at her. When their eyes met he smiled and waves his tail happy to have her looking at him and accepting his presence. He acted a lot like Naruto used to, Ku seems to simply adore her and loved when she looked at him.

Sakura took a cookie and gave it to him, she watched him eat it with delight, as she looked up at them again, Sakura tiredly opened her mouth to say some more only for someone to be knocking on her door.

She looked towards the door before looking back at them raising one of her eyebrows silently asking them if they were expecting guests. When none of them made a move to answer the door Sakura got up and went for the door only to see Minato at the door.

Blinking she looked back where the fourth had been sitting before she petted Ku again. She had yet to get used to living with the blond who was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, all the time.

When Minato returned with the guest she regretted not having ignored the knocking earlier, because now Kakashi stood in her living room. Sakura felt anger running through her, what could he possibly want from her? "What do you want Hakata-san?" she asked politely keeping her anger back she did _NOT_ want to replace anything in her home right now.

"Neh Sakura-Chan don't you think we are way past this? I even like it better if you call me sensei rather than using my last name." Kakashi said happily not even feeling the angrier that was rolling of off Sakura in waves. Sakura swallowed her anger and gave a bittersweet smile in return.

" _Please don't use my name as if we are friends after all we could not even call us teacher and student since you would have had to teach me something for that… So if you could just leave before I push you out."_ Sakura thought but kept her thoughts to herself it wouldn't make a difference anyway instead she ignored his comment and asked him again.

"What can I do for you Hakata-san?" this time, however, did Sakura look him dead in the eyes and she could faintly hear Ku beginning to growling at Kakashi most likely feeling her anger. Sakura was stiff and watching him like she would watch an enemy ninja, never missing a single thing. Like how he slowly began to stiff and his eye looked more surprised with each seconds passing.

"Can't an old man visit his favorite student?" Kakashi asked carefully knowing her bad temper. Sakura, however, just looked at him with an unimpressed look silently asking him if he couldn't come up with something better than that.

"You stopped being my sensei when you so coldly abandoned me while Naruto went training and Sasuke left… speaking of Sasuke we both know you liked Sasuke and Naruto way better than me since you never even bother to learn me anything… You hardly leaned Naruto anything either all in all you just loved the little Uchiha traitor too much" She said in an even voice as if she was stated facts or talking about the weather… Wait she had more emotions in her when she talked about the weather.

Sakura could tell from the way he stiffs that she had hit a nerve with what she said and it almost made her smile with the hurt look he sent her. He had hurt her more than anyone ever had and that said quite a bit with Sasuke leaving, Naruto always believing she needed the protection, the war and the way they had all forgotten about her.

Flashback

 _Sakura stood over another ninja's body, this time, it was a man who came from Sand, he had had great Chakra control and was a remarkable medic who was eager to help and somehow always smiled no matter what. He had kind green eyes and soft looking short blond hair with a nice build but not like the ninjas who was on the front line._

 _She sat down beside his cold body that was ripped in two only the spine that held the two body part together and as Sakura turned to look at his face she saw a soft smile it must have been because he was finally with his lover again who had died as one of the first deaths in the war._

 _Sakura slowly stood up on her shaking legs while looking at him, he a man who gave his life to save others and never lost faith in the fire of will… And yet no one would cry for him or even know of his death he would only be another number that they lost._

 _After she was done with the hand seals she watched the earth slowly covering his body until he was fully covered in by earth and a stone stood up with the words:_

" _Inu Yuik_

 _A brave medic who always had a smile on his face_

 _May he always be remembered for his kind heart"_

 _Nodding to herself Sakura watched as flowers began to form it was a Jutsu she had made herself for all the people that die in the war instead of just walking all over them. She had first wanted to make the Jutsu when she saw how all she couldn't saw was just put together in the corner of the camp and left to rot._

 _Sakura stood before Inu's new made grave when she felt another presence that was coming closer, whoever it was had yet to say a word showing respect to the dead._

 _Looking over her shoulder to see who was slowly coming closer to her and to her surprise it was Hashirama who stood a bit behind her before he took the last steps and stood beside her instead looking down on the new grave._

 _Sakura too looked down at the grave to see it that the white Chrysanthemums had been the one flower to bloom, this Jutsu choose what kind of flower which person should have. Like this, it stood for loyal and truth that described him the most._

" _This is amazing Jutsu" Hashirama looked at the flowers and gave a small sad smile while still sound impressed at the same time it sounds generous and honest like he meant it._

" _It's not useful at all in the time of war" Sakura replied coldly not knowing when she had first shown this to Kakashi he told her to stop the child play and that they were at war, a place where compassion was not allowed and if she had the time for such useless things she might as well spend her time and Chakra better._

End of Flashback

Sakura looked passively at Kakashi who in return said nothing she took Ku up who was still growling at the silver haired man. When Sakura simply passed by him she couldn't help herself from lowly saying

"When you abandon me again this time in the war I desired you were not worth my time or Chakra anymore" She had stayed it in a voice that didn't sound like her own anymore.

She passed Minato once again and left the house walking towards the Hokage tower while her thoughts went back towards Kakashi. She felt nothing really maybe a bit of anger or was it hate? Either way, it scared her how she was slowly losing herself and turning into a cold and selfish person just like Sasuke... and she was beginning to understand Madara more and more from each day and that truly horrified her.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke coming her way, looking down at Ku hoping he had an answer, which he most likely didn't since he just looked up at her in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi stood back awkwardly with the other Hokages with both the first and second clearly displeased or Tobirama looked displeased while Hashirama look more upset and he had a feeling it was because of him. The three just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and when Kakashi scratched the back of his head and was ready to turn and run.

"ahh I told you I wasn't made to be a sensei for anyone," Kakashi said after some time before looking at the door with a faraway look. Minato took, this time, to look at his old student, he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed with him. From what he had heard from Naruto, Kakashi had gone back to being ANBU when Sasuke-san had left, Naruto went with his own old sensei and they had all left Sakura-Chan behind.

Before anything else could be said Hashirama got up and walked right passed the others before turning to the silver-haired man and told him how disappointed he was in the man's will of fire. He left in hope to find the young girl before she did something stupid.

Ku looked up at his new boss before turning his little head to see what she was looking at. Sakura was smart and didn't seem to care what other thought about her either, that was one of many reasons Ku liked her so much.

He watched as some redhead joined the two young men and they talked like she had always been there. He felt her grip tighten and he suddenly understood why they had stopped, she knew them and they didn't even notice her, at all.

As she turned Ku looked over her shoulder at them only to see the blond boy looking over and began to look even happier and he was just about to call out to his mistress, when the other boy took him by the shoulder and shook his head. If either of them had had the nerve to come over here acting like everything was fine, Ku would personally bite them.

Ku turned around to face Sakura when he saw a single tear rolling down her cheek and her shoulder shock once or twice before she got control again and stopped altogether. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but anger, hurt, loneliness and hate, Ku couldn't even blame her for it.

Hashirama was looking for the Sakura and while not the sensor like his brother, he didn't believe he was this bad… He had been looking for her for over an hour! About to give up and become depress he felt her soft Chakra smoothing him from the Hokage tower! Grinning like a fool he began to run after her, he wanted her to know that while Hashirama might not have grown up with her, he still conserved her someone importing like a friend and that she wasn't alone. If he couldn't then Hashirama was sure she would be the next Madara only worse...

Sakura had just asked Tsunade-Hime for a mission that would make her leave for some time, like a couple of months or something like that. The Hokage would obviously not like it, but knew it was by far better than her going off the radar for however long she needed. Sakura was sure Tsunade knew that she would leave either way and it could either be on a mission or become rogue and she would be forced to put her up as a missing-nin.

"Fine! I give up! They want both the third Kazakage and Mistkage looked at after coming back to the living… Also I need you to go to all the new host for the tail beasts and find out what the hell we are going to do about the two-tail that still don't have a host" Tsunade said angrily but inside she was proud of her, Sakura was that kind of person to put others before herself so finally having enough she came here. "But you're taking the other Hokages with you seeing as they need to get out and show that we still want peace with so many powerful people."

Sakura nodded her head if this was the best she could get so be it, if it had been anyone else that told her to take the other Hokages with her, Sakura would have taken it was an insult. Tsunade-Sama, however, knew her strength and that Sakura could do just fine on her own and it was all a political move.

When the time came for them to leave many ninjas had shown up, Sakura looked up as Ibiki and Anko made their way over to her, the only ones to come and greet her out of all the many people. They had become close to a friend but not quite over the time she had come to heal all those they interrogated, they were all that she had left and loved them for it.

After telling them her goodbye she left without turning back the third by her side. Ku was in her backpack while glancing back at all those stupid humans.

"You will keep her safe right?" the blond brat asked worriedly when he was sure Sakura couldn't hear him. What a coward. And idiot she could still hear them, she had sent Chakra to her ears to do so, that took some near perfect chakra control. This was the kid that brought peace by ending the war? He almost laughs at that.

"Are you such an idiot? That young woman doesn't need anyone to save her she can take care of herself. If you haven't noticed that how can you call yourself her friend?" Tobirama said in an even voice like it was the most common thing while still sounding a bit irritated. Before the child got a chance to say anything in return Tobirama began to run they had a long way to go and while the Hokages might get to Suna in 2 and a half day he knew that for normal shinobis it took 3 days.


	6. Chapter 6

Minato looked at the young woman beside him she had easily kept up with them not missing a single beat. One thing was to hear about her and her amazing control, another was actually seeing her actually use it. To keep up with them should have been impossible for someone only 17 years old, and yet here Sakura was making the impossible possible. He could understand why his son was head-over-heels for this girl, no, young woman.

He saw not only her control but also her kindness towards others even strangers, it would make one think that she grew up in a time of peace, not fought through a war. They had come upon a young mother with a sick child on the second day. While the first Hokage was just as compassion about helping them there was little he could really do. He tried to use his healing Chakra, but nothing had worked for him yet.

While they had talked to the desperate mother, Sakura went straight for the young boy. All it took was a look, and she knew what was wrong and found the herbs need. After only 5 minutes the boy, Koi, was already feeling better. Sakura gave the woman some of the same herbs she had just used, while telling her to give him some tonight and that he should be fine afterward. The mom had nodded eagerly and asked what she could give her in returning for the help, Sakura had simply just shaken her head and they continued on.

When they could see the sand starting and the forest ending, Sakura had them stop and rest there for the night. When Tobirama-San had said they should keep running, Sakura simply replied that not everyone had died young, before looking at Hiruzen. No of them had made a comment on it after that.

"This food is simply amazing!" Hashirama said and looked surprised up at her like he wasn't expecting her to know how to cook, one of her eyebrow twisted. Really, she felt a bit insulted by it. Was the idea that she could cook so odd?

"Thanks," she said drolly looking at him unimpressed, before shaking her head, it didn't really matter. Sakura had for a long time, lost interest in what others thought about her. Hashirama continued talking about what a great wife she would make one day, and oh how lucky her husband would be and so on, she kind of zoned him out. She had finally said that she was an independent woman and was in no hurry to find a man anytime soon. That shut him up.

"… Why do you seem to not trust your team anymore?" Minato finally asked it had bugged him since the very first time he had met her. It was something he had never understood, he thought that Sakura would have opened up to them by now and told them on her own but… it never happened. It was like they had to forcefully rip the answer out of her, and that usually left them with even more questions than answers.

"When I was 12, you had to be able to take down a tail beats on your own, come from a clan, have unlimited Chakra or have a kekkei Genkai that only one or two other possessed to be considered strong… If you couldn't do any of them, you would be left behind to fend for yourself" Sakura said with a bitter laughter quickly followed by a bittersweet smile as she looked into the flames.

" _I'm sorry Sakura-Chan the ANBU needs me more… I'm not the right person to help you either" Kakashi said softly after Sakura had asked him to train her again. She felt the feeling of betrayal for the second time shortly within one another._

" _Maybe not sensei, but you're the only one I got… the only one left… After all the bullshit about teamwork was that just for show huh?" She said softly tears forming in her eyes, she watched as his back went stiff before he walked away once more. The tears fell one after the other and she realized at the moment that the great copycat really was nothing, but a coward, not the great hero that everyone made him out to be._

"Someone like me, who first of all come from a civil family and only had my brain and perfect Chakra-control was a totally nobody, a dead weight only Tsunade wanted to carry" Her voice had a caring and warm tone to it by the time she mention Tsunade's name and she graced them with a rare smile just as warm, even her eyes lighted up with a fire none of them even knew she had.

The rest of the way was in complete silence without anyone bothering to say something, luckily it only took a couple of hours before they reached Suna. It had only taken them two days and three hours to get there.

They could see the Kazakage waiting on them, her teammates on this mission had wanted to ask her, why the sand had more than once gone against her skin in an almost affectionate manner.

When she first saw Gaara after so long she hugged him, before he even had a chance to greet her himself. While her companions stood a bit awkward in the background, she didn't let go of him and Gaara quickly returned the hug.

Sakura didn't let go before she saw Temari a couple of minutes later when she did Gaara was pushed aside like yesterday news. So she could run up and give a hug to the blond woman too.

When she was about to go and greet kankuro with a hug did the sand turned into a smaller vision of the first tailed, who effetely pushed the boy aside and hugged her much to Sakura's and everyone else surprise. The beast was the size of a young man and its big jaw was resting on top of her head and was quite heavy and she could feel sand slide down her hair to her face. Why did she always end up like this?

Tobirama was ready to just rip that, that _thing_ right off of her, or that was until he saw her get over the shock and hugs it back like they were old friends. It bugged him how close it was holding her, and why did she let _it_ hold her so long?

"You has been claimed by Kyuubi", It said before sniffing, sniffing her hair. Tobirama was perfectly aware that brat and Sakura were in fact _**not**_ in a relationship in _any_ way what so ever… maybe friendship, but that was still unsure. So the comment that came out was one that took him totally off guard or that was until he looked at her bag where the small fox stuck its head up and lock eyes with the sand like they were talking.

"I see, so he didn't tell you" Sakura could rather feel him smiling than see it. She heard him whispering that when she was alone he would tell her, what truly was going on here and what he meant.

* * *

 **The Claim is not meant in romance but I will explain in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ino knew she could be a real bitch sometimes, sometimes it was a need, and she was good at it too. She was, however feeling guilty for being such an ass towards her. Back when Sakura didn't have enough Chakra to save him, and Sai had died in her arms. Ino had put all her anger and sadness on Sakura and blamed her for his death.

It hadn't been fair of her, to do that to her, when she had lost a teammate too, they hadn't talked with one another since then. That had mostly been because the Hokage had made Sakura babysit the… older men and Ino had been busy running the clan after her father's death, Ino grumpily admitted to herself that she might have been avoiding her too. She would _NEVER_ say it out loud, though, it would shatter her pride.

There are many words that could describe Ino such as, amazing, beautiful, kind, strong and so on. Some people might also call her selfish, rude and mean. There was one thing that not many knew, but she was loyal to her friends no matter what, even when she was in the middle of a fight. She had after all saved Sakura back when they were 12, and her teammates were out cold.

So here she was walking by the rest of team 7 when they were talking about Sakura. Naruto that idiot was telling the others about 'how worried he was for Sakura-Chan', right like Sakura needed anyone to protect her.

She sat down a bit away with her own teammates, Shikamaru was already laying on the table most likely sleeping. Choji was looking through the menu, Ino held an ear out on the other team's conversation while acting like she was looking through the menu.

"Neh, do you really think that Sakura-Chan is alright?" The fox-host said with a concerned voice for the 100-time, Ino gave a not so feminine snort like Sakura couldn't take care of herself. She heard them talking about it for a little longer, forehead-girl was once weak and needed to be protected, yes, but now she could take care of herself.

Sakura's teammates were still underestimating her, and it made Ino look at her own team, they knew what her weakness and strengths were. Ino never had to worry that her team left her behind, underestimate her, never regains her worth, choose another more skilled ninja over her or try and _kill_ her for that sake.

This was the first time she had ever thought about this, how much Sakura had to fight for her rights as a ninja without support from anyone other than their Hokage, not even her parents. Did her team even know anything about her?

"Karin is now taking Sakura's place on the team permanently" She heard the famous copycat ninja say like it was the most common thing _like he wasn't throwing Sakura off his team._ To her great disappointment, the rest didn't say anything and just kept quiet _like they didn't care about Sakura_.

After she had waited a bit in hope of the boys coming to Sakura's rescue, but none came. She looked shocked at her own teammates, Shikamaru opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at her _, he had been listening too_ and asking her what to do about it _just like that time._

Making up her mind, Ino slammed her hands down on the table, got up and walked towards the other team. The team that had just so coldly abandoned their teammate without blinking, replaced her with something else. As she made the way over there she stumbles the ground as hard as she could and when she got over to the other team's table she slammed her hands down on their table too. Ino glanced at every single one of them, before taking her hands off the table and crossing them over her chest.

"What the hell do you _think_ you are doing?!" hissed Ino out at them, her body shaking in anger. She felt the most betrayed by Naruto. He was the one going on and on about teamwork and friends and all that bullshit that apparently meant nothing in the end. She looked at him.

"You go on and on and on about how we shouldn't kill the Uchiha, no matter what, you wouldn't shut up about it. But the moment that Sakura is cast aside like yesterday's news you don't even blink about." She was yelling at the end, but she didn't care if people were looking, this was her friend and _she_ cared. Naruto looked guilty at the ground before looking up once more, "I know Sakur-"

"You know nothing about Sakura," Ino said, the blond male was about to say something when she slapped him across the face in anger. Her whole face turned red in anger, how dare he claim to know anything about her?

"You don't know that she lived on her own her since she was 6 because he parents hated ninjas! You don't know about those disapproving looks she got when you all left her behind! You had Jiraiya to help you get over the pain! Kakashi ran off the next fucking day and did nothing to help Sakura! She didn't even see him before you got back! No one has ever stood up for her before!" She took a big into of air before she began once more. Sasuke was about to say something and Ino slapped him quite too.

"And apparently you are not going to be the first either! Ever since Sasuke came back it has been all Sasuke this and Sasuke that! B Did you ever visit her? not to see your father but just to see how she was doing?! So friend you are!" Tears were coming down now, and her voice broke once or twice. Sakura lost her most important people, those she trusted with her life, those people she would die for, _those people she would live for_. This was the cold truth about team 7 and that was if one were weak you would be left behind.

Ino ran off after that not looking back, her teammates were hot on her heel _because they care like a team_ _should_ _._

* * *

Sakura looked shocked at the other people one second later and she was Kami knows where. She looked over at the sand raccoon, not scared in the least, just surprised. Looking around she could only see sand anywhere and she felt no Chakra other than Shukaku and hers. He had taken them somewhere else far away from unwanted eyes.

"What is really going on here," Sakura asked the beast before her, in a casual tone like she was talking to a friend, which she had none of anymore. The demon picks up on it too since he just gave a sinners smiled and waved his tail from side to side slowly.

"Remember your fight with Kaguya?" asked the raccoon after a bit of time, like he was thinking of how to say this right. She nodded her head, how could she ever forget that? How could she even think of comparing herself with the recantation of Ashura and Indra? It had been a big eye-opening for Sakura that no matter what she would always be in the shadow of her teammates and sensei. She voiced what that had to do with anything and the sand beast simply smiled.

"Remember when all three of you touched her at the same time? Just before she was defeated" He asked before taking a deep breath, a nod from her, and he continued "You were the only one who touched her at that time without some sort of power except your own."

"And because of that, some of her powers have gone over to you" He waited for a minute to let it all sink in. He watched as her eyes grew singlet bigger when she realized that he was indeed right about it. "Kaguya and the tree are the 10 tailed beast, which means she is one of us, you are now by us tail beast consider you family"

"As for Kurama and marking you, the fox contract allows you to summon him without killing his host, for us that is the same thing as marking since you are now under his protection" The first tail explained to the young woman that looked at him before blinking a couple of times looking deep into her thoughts.

Sakura stood there taking in what the raccoon had just told her, she would have a long talk with Kurama when she got back. She was more worried on what she should tell her companions when she got back. Letting out a deep sign Sakura told the beast to take them back, she would just have to make something up.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto looked up at the elder man, which he to some degree had looked up to in more than just height. He had always thought that Kakashi had stayed behind and taken care of Sakura-Chan. Ino had been right, Naruto didn't really know Sakura-Chan all that well apparently. He always thought that she had parents to return home too, unlike the rest of them.

"Sensei, did you know?" Naruto asked, looking at said man. Kakashi didn't meet his eyes and he understood that, no, Kakashi didn't know that Sakura didn't live with her family.

 _If you haven't noticed that, how can you call yourself her friend_? The words spoken by the second Hokage rang in his head as a reminder. He claimed to have known Sakura-Chan since they were kids, but did he really know anything? What did any of them really know about her?

"…No" Came a whisper from the elder man said. Naruto turned to look at him once more. He heard the fox growling inside him. The anger was so sudden that he just slammed his hand down onto the table, before getting up.

He walked down the streets of Konoha. He stopped at the old swing he used to sit on as a kid. He had felt so alone back then, he had never wanted anyone else to feel like that too… Had Sakura felt like that too? No, she probably felt even worse, for she did have parents who just didn't love her. It must have been awful.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" a soft voice asked him. He knew that voice, it belongs to Hinata. When he turned around he saw her standing there with a red face, she was looking awfully nervous.

"Do you know Sakura well?" Naruto asked a bit hesitating, sure he could understand why Ino knew, but he wasn't sure if Hinata knew Sakura that well, right?

Hinata looked down at the ground.

 _Hinata and Sakura were walking down the street. After Sakura was left behind by her team, had Sakura and Hinata begun to become friends. Hinata was helping Sakura carry some books home. She watched as they walked by the gate and saw Sakura stopping, she got a faraway look in her eyes. Soon Sakura turned around and smile sadly at her before they began to walk once more._

 _Once they got back to Sakura's home, Hinata watched her take out the key to lock the door up. She couldn't find her parents' Chakra, where they not home?_

" _Where are you pare-parents Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked after having looked around the big house. There was space for more than 5 other people more in the house._

" _I…I haven't talked to my parents since I was 6" Sakura had said hesitating. Hinata didn't need her eyes to know that Sakura was giving her that sad broken smile of hers. Her voice had sounded broken all on its own._

" _It seems I'm not worth enough to stay behind for, everyone is going to leave me behind someday… Even you Hinata-Chan" Hinata was shocked, slowly turning around to face her, but Sakura was simply looking at her team picture. Hinata swallowed before quietly promising "I won't leave you behind Sakura-Chan"_

" _Oh, Hinata-Chan don't make a promise you won't keep," Sakura said finally looking up at her, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Hinata would prove her wrong, she would be there for Sakura-Chan when she really needed her._

Hinata nodded her head, she may be a mile soul, but the time she needed to be calm the most, she had snapped. No one, other than Hinata and her father knew that Neji and Sakura had been in a romantic relationship. She had failed Sakura when she needed her most.

When Neji and Sakura had first started out, there had been some ups and a lot of downs. Hinata had seen how happy they made each other, and she truly believed that there would never such a happy, loving couple ever again.

Both of them like to keep their private life to themselves, so no one really knew about it. Hinata had noticed it in the small things, like how Neji helped Sakura train or how he willingly went to the hospital, yes, he almost volunteered when they needed a medic to come and it was always Sakura.

She saw how Neji become nicer to her, he smiled more openly. Sakura became more confident in herself, she held herself with a new pride. It was like they were made for each other. If Hinata believed in soulmates she was sure they were their other half.

When Neji died protecting her and Sakura stood not too far away to see it, she didn't yell at Hinata. Hinata had expected her to run passed her to Neji and hold him until he took his last breath. Sakura did just that, but she just kept sitting there and when she finally turned around to face Hinata a sad, soft smile with tears ran down her cheeks.

 _He has finally found peace_. She remembered those words all too well, what Sakura had failed to see was that she also gave Neji peace. It had angered her and before Hinata had thought about it, she had slapped Sakura and turn around running away after yelling something at her.

"I have never met another person, who was mentally stronger than Sakura-San," Hinata said after some time. Hinata had tried trying to talk with Sakura, but it was hard. Hinata was ashamed of herself and Sakura thought Hinata blamed her for Neji's death. She had turned her back to Sakura and left her behind.

"It kind of funny I needed Ino to tell m-"Before Naruto could say anything else to Hinata, she turned around and ran. She needed to find Ino, she knew only Ino would lose control and tell Sakura's story or some of it. Ino should have known that Sakura didn't want them to know or she would have told them already. Sakura would take it as betray, she was a very private person.

Hinata knew that she could never undo that past, but she would rather die than turn her back on Sakura once more, like Ino had done. This time she would show Sakura that Hinata would stand by her side no matter what. Action spoke better than words ever could after all. _She would help Sakura find her own peace too._

* * *

Sakura stood and just looked at Shukaku, debating whenever or not she should trust the tail beast. He had no reason to lie, she concluded. She nodded her head at him "What the hell shall I tell the others?"

The sand monster simply smiled at her and Sakura was reminded of a feline right before it struck its prey. He didn't say anything, but the next moment the sand began to move and before Sakura knew it she stood in the Kazakage's office. She blinked a couple of times before she looked into Gaara's sea green eyes that were filled with worry for her. She hugged him, she warned him "Don't you dare leave me alone with that stupid beast ever again".

She looked over his shoulder and saw the Hokages with someone else. It wasn't until he came out for the shadow that Sakura felt her whole body freeze in shock. There right before her stood the third Kazakage, he looked even meaner in person.

When their eyes met, both narrowed their eyes even more. Sakura couldn't help but compare them with Sasuke's eyes, both were so cold and dark. "Girl, we have met before, no?"

"How did you know, you were dead?" Sakura asked quickly letting go of Gaara, but still standing closer to him than most dared. He didn't seem to mind her much either.

"In order to use my metal Jutsu he needed to keep some of my soul in the wood body," He said casually like it was a daily thing to be turned into a puppet. She narrowed her eyes even more.

"How much do you remember?" Sakura asked eying him carefully now, it was the same way she had watched Sasuke last time she saw him.

"Other than you destroying the whole carve and smashing my body with just your hands hardly using Chakra?"

"Or the fact that he stabbed you, and you simply grabbed that sword and ripped it from your body while it healed without you touching you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Out the corner she saw Gaara freeze, she had never told him what he didn't need to know.

"Or the fact that you ended up getting Sasori's interested? He even offered to take you in as an apprentice, even told you some of the ways to make his poison... He became attached to you and when you killed him, he felt a great among of pride." He said, and this time it was Sakura who was frozen to the place, she had never told anyone that he had offered her apprenticeship, ever.

"Fight me" It was an order, he wasn't really asking her. She knew that if she didn't want to fight, Gaara would not allow him to fight her.

"Tomorrow," Sakura said nodding at him. She could use someone to attack and get her frustration out on. If he volunteered to be her pushing bag, who was she to deny him? She was moving towards the door when Gaara spoke once more.

"Sakura what did Shukaku want?" he asked and Sakura cursed her rotten luck. She had hoped he had forgotten.


End file.
